Meet Me at Midnight
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: It's a Yamachi, Yama and Tai, if you don't understand this you better turn back...anyways, Yama wants to make Tai happy after a long trip. So he drags him out to a mansion and things get interesting. sorta pwp


Meet Me at Midnight

_A/N: Yaoi caution, lemon/lime I guess(still not sure of the differance yet, please forgive me) YamaTai endures ^_^ kinda pwp too...and if you try suing me for Digimon all you're getting is a bunch of candles and a Jar Jar poster...I dont own it anyways so don't bother_

Yamato Ishida had been made the happiest person in Japan. He snuggled next to his lover, Taichi Kamiya, whose arms wrapped around his shoulders, his fingers trailing along Yamato's arms. 

"Oh Tai-chan," Yamato said with a sigh. "How do you manage to make me so happy?" 

Taichi smirked. "Just know what to do I suppose." 

"Do I make you happy?" 

"Of course you do Yama-chan." 

Their lips met briefly, afterwards Yamato grinned, Taichi smiled back. Then he sighed, wiping Yamato's grin away. 

"What's wrong?" Yamato asked. 

"I have to go away for that school project, remember? I'll be gone for three days. I'm going to miss you." 

"I'll miss you too." 

They both released a sad sigh, holding each other in the darkness. Yamato didn't see the sly grin that came over Taichi's face. The next thing Yamato knew, he was pinned to the mattress and Taichi's mouth was gliding over his body. 

"Taichi!" Yamato cried, giggling. 

The next three days went very slow for the both of them. Taichi had bought a phone card before he left and called Yamato every chance he got. Finally, Taichi came home. All through the trip he could do little more but complain. He slept on a cramped bus, slept in a cramped hotel room, and this was if he could really even sleep at all. He got home late in the night, only his mother was still awake. 

"How was your trip honey?" She asked. 

"Could've been better." he muttered, pouring a glass of milk. "I feel like I've been put through the washer." Suddenly the phone rang. "That's Yama!" 

He dove for the phone, dropped it, then scrambled to pick it up. His mother laughed softly. 

"Heya Yama-chan!" Taichi said. 

"Welcome back Taichi." 

Taichi hesitated. Something was different about Yamato's voice. Maybe he was tired. "You okay Yama?" 

"You know where Tenko Mansion is, right?" 

Taichi groaned. "You're not going to make me go all the way out there," 

"Meet me at midnight Taichi Kamiya." 

Taichi stared at the phone as Yamato hung up. His voice was different, he had never heard him speak like that before. It made him curiouser than anything. It also turned him on. He checked his watch. He had forty minutes. 

"Hey mom, lemme borrow your car..." 

Some time later, Taichi stood on the steps of Tenko Mansion. What Yamato was doing here was beyond the brunette's imagination. He raised his hand to knock when a note caught his eye. 

"Don't bother to knock, come in and follow the yellow brick road." Taichi read the note. "Man, I think Yamato's flipped." 

He opened the door and saw that a yellow carpet was laid on the floor, leading down the halls. Supposing this was what the note meant, Taichi followed it. He turned a number of corners, gone up and dowen small staircases and walked so much he was sure he was lost. He had five minutes. He was abouit to call out for help when he came to a sudden stop. He was in a very large bathroom. The tub was a small inground pool, a chair was beside it. Candles were the only thing that lit the room. 

"It's midnight Taichi." 

He jumped and was about to turn around, but Yamato's hands clamped down on his shoulders to stabilize and calm him. 

"Yama-chan!" 

"Shh," Yamato whispered, kissing just behind Taichi's ear. The hands on his shoulders helped him out of his jacket. "We're going to try something new Tai-chan. Just let everything go, relax." 

Taichi felt Yamato's hands leave him for a moment, but when they returned, it was to blindfold him. 

"Okay, what's this all about?" He asked. 

"It'll help you relax. Sight can be a stressful sense." 

"How did you get in here anyways?" 

"My dad has done interviews with the owner. He is gone during this time of year and my dad asked permission for us to use it tonight. The guy didn't care as long as we left it the way we found it." 

Taichi opened his mouth to ask something else, but Yamato's hands silenced him as he began rubbing his neck. 

"Hush baby," he said softly. 

Taichi nodded slowly. Yamato smiled and replaced his hands with his mouth. His hands trailed to the front of Taichi's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Tai sighed as the shirt slipped away. Yamato's hands ran up his chest then massaged his shoulders. 

"Damn Tai, have you been sleeping in a box?" Yamato asked. 

"Cramped bus and very cramped, hard floor." Tai murmured in reply. 

Yamato shook his head. He walked around Taichi, taking his hand and leading him to the chair. He made him sit down, Yamato then kneeled on the floor and took off his lover's shoes and socks. 

"You're feet still stink." Yamato said with an evil snicker. 

"Like yours don't." Taichi said with a slight groan as Yamato started rubbing one foot. 

Yamato finished with the first foot, kissing it tenderly before starting one the other. Once he was done, his hands went to Taichi's waist and he pulled him forward. Taichi moaned, grasping the edge of the chair as Yamato nuzzled himslightly between his legs. Then he made a trail of kisses up to Taichi's mouth where he kissed him passionately. 

"You do know these pants have to go," Yamato mumbled into Taichi's mouth. 

Taichi only nodded and made a slight whimper as Yamato fumbled with Taichi's waistband. It took the two only moments before they were relaxing in the warm, softly scented water of the tub. Yamato rubbed down Taichi's back, kissing him every now and then. He was satisfied with his work when Taichi lay almost limp in his arms and he took off the blindfold. The brown eyes opened slightly, then all the way, peering up at him like a trusting child. Yamato smiled down at him, sweat and steam from the water had dampened both their hair. 

"I hope I'm awake," Taichi murmured, nuzzling Yamato's chest. "I'm with an angel." 

Yamato snickered. "Sorry to break the bad news." 

Taichi looked up at him, then using his shoulders for balance, he slid out of his arms and stood eye to eye with him. He smoothed the blond hair out of the blue eyes he loved so much. 

"Yama-chan, you're the reason angels are here. The reason I'm here," 

The two embraced, their lips meeting again. Their tongues intertwined, diving and exploring territory they knew almost too well. 

"So, I see you're relaxed now," Yamato breathed when their kiss broke. 

"Not all of me," Taichi said heavily, his hands trailing lower than Yamato's stomach. 

Yamato gave an involentary groan, then he grinned. 

"Oh, I am quite capable of taking care of that problem." 

A few hours later, Taichi's eyes opened slowly. He was laying in a bed, wrapped in a white, silk sheet. For a moment, he thought it all had been a dream. He spent some passionate nights with his lover, but this was almost too unreal. But he knew his bed wasn't so soft, his sheets were cotton and not silk. Yamato lay behind him, his chest against Taichi's back, chin resting above his head, arms holding him close and one leg wrapped around his own. 

What had happened last night definately did happen. 

Taichi giggled happily with the thought and snuggled closer to Yamato. 

"Morning Taichi." 

"I didn't know you were awake." 

With a small laugh, Yamato rolled onto his back. Taichi rolled over and rested his head on Yamato's shoulder. 

"Last night was wonderful. Thank you." Taichi said. 

Yamato responded with a kiss. "Well I love you." 

Taichi grinned and traced a finger over Yamato's chest. "First time someone's seduced me." 

"Oh?" 

"Yep." Taichi gave him a quick kiss. "Your turn!" 

Taichi disapeared under the sheets. Yamato lay there with a slightly shocked expression. 

"Tai-chan? Taichi? Hey! What are you-? No fair! TAI!" 

But Yamato's protests soon turned into moans, which were soon accompanied by Taichi's maniacal giggle.


End file.
